


I Wanna Do Something Freaky To You

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Laughter During Sex, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: I honestly got nothing to say other than this is for the slasher fuckers and the slasher fuckers only
Relationships: Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/Reader, Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I Wanna Do Something Freaky To You

Wild howls of laughter and babbled yells of indeterminable emotions were far from being out of the ordinary sounds one would hear in the winding tunnels of the abandoned Texas Battle Land, which is why the echoing sounds didn’t cause you to jump or manage to send slivers of dread down your spin. If anything, instead of dread, a twinge of excitement washed over you. Those noises could only mean one thing and guessing by the loud sigh beside you, Drayton knew as well.

“Sounds like them fools are finally back.” Drayton muttered under his breath, slapping a slab of meat onto the cutting board 

“Yeah...sure does.” You offer in return, cutting up the remaining potatoes for dinner. Before grabbing the onions, you paused, stealing an unsure glance Drayton’s way. “Um...think I should-?”

“Yeah, yeah, go check up on ‘em and make sure they don’t burn the place down before dinner. I’ll be just fine.”

A tension you didn’t even realize was forming lifted from your shoulders as you wasted no time in setting your knife down, taking off your apron and rushing outside the kitchen. All the while, unable to hide your wide smile.

As expected, you saw Robert and Bubba stumbling their way through the tunnels, laughing up a storm as they playfully shoved each other. Watching the ways their chests heaved up and down, it was clear they’d been doing a lot of running. It would also explain why Robert’s wig seemed especially wild and tostled. You felt your heart skip slightly as you noticed how his sleeves were rolled all the way up to his biceps, able to catch the rare sight of the lean muscles on his arms, followed by one more skip of the heart. This one due to Robert finally noticing you back. 

Laughing, he came up to you, a certain, tired swagger in his step and threw his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. You sighed, pleasantly taken aback in the strong scent of sweat emanating from your boyfriend. Before you could nuzzle into his chest, he pulled back, hands sliding down to rest on your hips and chest still heaving. 

“Hiya d-doll. H-How’s my baby girl doin,’ huh?”

The nicknames were by no means new, but you’d be lying if you said they didn’t manage to make you blush every damn time.

“I’m doin’ a whole lot better now that you’re back.” You started off quiet, but were able to sneak a flirty confidence at the end that thankfully didn’t go unnoticed by Robert.

A laugh mixed with a throaty growl moved through his chest as he pulled you close again, able to better feel his laugh against your own chest. 

“G-Good thin’ we got back wh-when we did then. Don’t wanna leave my baby girl waitin’ for me too long.”

Finally able to place your hands against his pecs, you took your chance. “What’d you two get up to even?”

Before Robert could say anything, Bubba was quick to walk over to you two and start explaining to the best of his ability. Apparently, the brothers had been playing chicken with some passing police cars and it didn’t take long until the cars tried to catch up with them. They had to sprint back to the truck and even when they were able to lose them, it didn’t completely end their game. 

“Well, that explains why you’re so sweaty and out of breath.”

“Ah..haha, if I weren’t, w-wouldja have h-helped me t’ ge-get like that?”

Once it clicked what he meant, you scoffed, still smiling, as you shoved him away. Looking at him, it was hard to ignore how his eyes darkened hungrily, clearly pleased that you picked up on what he was saying. 

“Dirty old man!”

Truthfully, you loved any kind of dirty talk he slung your way, casual or intimate, and he knew you loved it. You preferred it when the dirty talked stayed between the two of you, but a voyeuristic part of you couldn’t help but grow aroused when you saw just how willing he was to openly flirt with you like that around others. 

Acting hurt, his hand flew over his heart.

“Ah! L-Like pourin’ salt in th’ goddamn wound! I r-really am feelin’ so tired and weak after all that r-r-runnin’ from the pigs. Don’t think I’ll be able to take care of m’self tonight.”

Though he was clearly exaggerating and doing so for you, Bubba was never good at picking up hints like that. Babbling in a concerned matter, he walked up behind his brother, repetitively patting his shoulders like how he would do with their grandpa to motivate him right before a kill.

“Wh- n-no, Bubba-” Robert whispered, trying to shrug Bubba’s hands off of him. “I-I didn’t mean you! I m-meant my girl!”

As Bubba moved away, clucking apologetically, you rolled your eyes.

“Just as long as you don’t need your dinner spoon feed to you or whatever…”

“O-Oh I should be fiiiiine wit’ that...but just barely...might be needin’ help with other th-things though...”

You didn’t say anything to that, instead, allowing your eyes to openly rake up and down his body before smiling and leaving the area in order to ready the table for dinner. Of course, as expected, while Bubba went to do his own thing before dinner, Robert followed close behind you, his own eyes glued to you. 

“Let me guess: too tired to help me set the table?” You asked rhetorically as you leaned over the table to grab the plates.

“M-Mmm...ah...y-yeah...definitely too tired. But- h-heh...but y-you seem to be handlin’ it good on yer own.” Goosebumps raised from your skin as you felt him run a calloused hand over the spot on your lower back not covered by your shirt. “Real’ good…” 

Instinctively, you felt your legs close tightly together and breathing hitch ever so slightly as you tried your best to finish setting the table with this newfound arousal in you. 

You cleared your throat, hoping he didn’t notice how he threw your game off there for a second. “Slow down there, lover boy...one thing at a time.”

He grumbled something as he slid his hand away. Always the impatient brat, he was. But before he completely removed his hand from you, it slid down to your ass and gave it a small squeeze. That time you couldn’t hide a quiet squeak of surprise from escaping your lips and his rough laugh upon seeing your reaction did not help to tame the pulsating in your core.

“Heh...slow down there, m-mama...we ain’t there yet.”

Oh boy...this was going to be one long dinner.

Now...you’ve been eye fucked by Robert plenty of times over the course of your relationship, but that night at the dinner table must’ve broken some sort of personal record of his. Hooded, lusty and tired eyes stayed trained on you, dilating every time you took a bite of your food. If he could, he probably would’ve taken you right there and then on the table in front of his family. After all, he’d never show any signs that he would be against that. But he clearly was waiting for the perfect moment and so were you. Even when everyone was done eating, Drayton made sure you helped to clean up and wash the dishes. You had tried to slip back to your room once and he came close to getting the boom, so you promised yourself to never let that happen again. Before leaving you to clean up, Robert gave you one last look and quickly left for your shared room. Oh how badly you wanted to follow after him right away…

“Christ! Careful there, missy!”

You hadn’t even noticed that when you placed a plate down, it was a little too close to the edge and nearly fell. Thankfully, when Drayton yelled out his disdain in your lack of attention, you were able to push it back fully onto the counter.

“Shit! Sorry…”

Drayton sighed, shaking his head. “Clumsy nitwit...no wonder you get along so well with Bobby…”

You were willing to look past the insult as that was the last dish you had to dry, so you wasted no time in telling Drayton goodnight and hurrying out of the kitchen. 

It was so simple, but just the thought of Robert waiting for you got your core pulsating again and you eagerly opened the door to your shared room.

It was obvious with one look around that Robert had a say in nearly all the décor. Christmas lights lined all the walls, as well as several band posters and tapestries intermixed with the morbid projects of bones that were typical in the Sawyer household. Two lava lamps sat on either side of the king sized bed, which was draped in all sorts of colorful quilts and pillows and a large beanbag chair sat at the foot of said bed. To your right were shelves full of decorative bongs, hookahs and jars of various body parts and the ones on your left held all his music records, 8-track tapes and cassette tapes. It was a regular ol’ hippie den and he loved it, which made you love it too.

Of course, the real reason you were here was laying right there on the bed for you. 

His mix of songs by The Doors were playing and they complimented him perfectly. The only piece of clothing that clung to him were his boxers, the ones that hung low on his hips, and it looked like he still had his wig on. Walking up to the bed, your eyes scanned over the dogtags and various necklaces lying against his pale chest. To pass the time waiting for you, he had been mumbling and humming along to the lyrics of “Love Her Madly” and once he looked up to see you, his humming turned into quiet chuckles. He lazily stretched his arms behind his head, making the muscles in his lean arms even more noticeable. 

“Was startin’ ta think that damn cook was n-neva’ gonna let you go.”

“Me too.” You sighed. You paused, not at all trying to hide the way you glanced down to his crotch and even gestured to it. “This seat taken?”

His lips immediately curled into a wide, excited smile as he pulled you into his lap to straddle him. He was hard in record time and you shivered as you felt his clothed cock press into your inner thigh under your skirt. His hands snaked up your legs and grabbed onto your hips, thumbs rubbing against the soft, bare skin as he sighed happily, slack-jawed. Dipping forward, you pressed yourself against him, cradled his face and kissed him. You started off gentle but of course, Robert oftentimes didn’t know the meaning of the word, so when he kissed back, he did so hungrily. He didn’t shy away from shoving his tongue into your mouth and when either of you had to pull away just for a second, he’d brush it against your lips, eager to get right back into it. As he groaned loudly into your mouth, a moan of your own came out when his hands slipped under the straps of your underwear, starting to tug them down. You moved your legs slightly to help him completely remove them and once they were off, he flung them to the side of the room. Your heavy breathing was interrupted by another moan mixed with a gasp and your lidded eyes shot open in pleasurable surprise when his thumb pressed harshly against your clit.

“Ch-Chop!” You gasped once more, your lips ghosting over his, as one of his fingers went inside of you. He chuckled cruelly at all the whimpering sounds that came from you.

Before he could add any more digits, you reached down and grabbed his arm, earning a puzzled look from him.

You gulped harshly. “I-I...I wanted to make you feel good first. Y’know...since I promised to take care of you?”

He tilted his head to one side. “You _are_ m-makin’ me feel good, m-mama.” To better show that, he slipped his arm from your grasp, brought his hand up to his face and licked the slickness from his fingers, maintaining eye contact all the while. He laughed again watching you quiver at that.

“I-I meant sucking your dick, baby.”

His laughter paused as his eyes shined. “Love Her Madly” had ended and “Soul Kitchen” started up and the combination of song change and what you had just said had his heart pounding wildly against his chest. So much for trying to act tired and weak.

“Well sh-shit, girl! Fuckin’ s-start off wit’ that next time!”

Picking you up by your waist, he plopped you right next to him, causing the bed to bounce slightly. He returned to his previous position with his hands behind his head, watching you closely. You rolled your eyes at just how ridiculous he was, but your eyes quickly became lusty again at the sight of his tenting boxers. You adjusted yourself with your back to him as you leaned down to tug his own underwear away, positive that as you did so, it would expose your exposed backside to him.

You’ve sucked his dick plenty of times before, but you could never grow tired at looking at it so closely. What he lacked in girth, he more than made up for it in length. Like the rest of his body, it was pale, as well as covered in bright blue and bulging veins with a pink head. 

You had barely brushed your fingers around the shaft and he was already sighing in relief. Once they were fully wrapped around him, you slowly began to stroke him. Your core once again started to pulsate at the loud, shameless moans and grunts of your boyfriend. Like what he did to your clit, you pressed your thumb to the leaking slit on the head, lubing it up with precum. Dipping down further, you teased the head with your tongue, making slow circles all around it. 

“F-Fuuuuuck...you w-work that tongue real’ damn good.” Slightly bucking his hips up, your lips briefly wrapped around the tip, making you gasp and him laugh. “B-But...heh… but I-I’m gonna need a little more from you, baby girl. Y’know...since you wanna make me feel so good.”

Breathlessly, you nodded and returned your lips to him. Once you had him in your mouth, he reached over and held onto your head, petting and pulling on your hair as he guided your movement up and down his shaft. You let out low moans around his cock whenever you reached the halfway point, pushing yourself to go down further. As you bobbed up and down, Robert’s other hand grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed, reaching his thumb down to brush against your folds like before. 

“Christ, you’re f-fuckin’ drippin’ for me, aren’t cha’? Can barely contain yerself, huh, nasty girl.” He let go of your ass to instead stick two fingers past your folds. Even though you wanted to focus on him first, he’s unable to keep his hands to himself, which you should’ve seen coming.

You whined rather pathetically around him as you nodded, feeling yourself tremble under his grasp. 

“Just itchin’ to have my cock in ya cunt?” He growled harshly, breathing heavily as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. Robert nearly never tells you when he’s about to cum when you blow him, but based on his tone, he was close. “To f-fuuuckin’ pound you ‘til you can’t stand? Huh? Is that wh-what you want from daddy?”

With that and a choked groan, you felt him push your head down as far as it would go as hot cum shot down your throat. Once you swallowed most of it, you pulled his swollen appendage from your mouth, some semen still dripping down, and sucked in a deep, desperate breath. Panting, you reached behind you and between your legs to help yourself finish, but was quickly swatted away by Robert.

“Nuh uh, baby. Clean up the mess first, th-then I’ll help you cum, ‘kay?”

You didn’t hesitate for even a second to do just that. You licked long stripes up his shaft and against all the prominent veins of it. Once you pulled your tongue away, Robert returned his fingers inside of you. Gasping, you buckled down, your forearms keeping you up on all four and your vibrating knees keeping your ass up in the air. Feeling the bed shift slightly, he sat up and pulled you closer to him, one hand holding onto your waist and the other feeling you up between your legs. 

“Ch-Chop...fuuuck...Chop, baby-” You stammered as his movements grew faster and more rough, like he was stabbing you with his fingers. Another pathetic whine crawled its way out of your throat when he pinched your clit and rolled it around in his fingertips. When you finally came, Robert made sure to let it draw out, leaving your legs shaking when he eventually pulled away. You weakly rolled over onto your back just in time to witness him, like before, licking his fingers clean, moaning in satisfaction. 

“Heh...my compliments t-to the chef.” He chuckled.

Surprisingly, you had the energy to laugh back as you slowly sat up. You forgot that you still had your skirt and shirt on, so you quickly got out of those and flung them to wherever your underwear went. Robert wasted no time in pulling you into his lap, both of you sighing as your pussy lips rubbed against his dick. He pulled you even closer, your bare chest pressed against his. His face dove into the crook of your neck and messily kissed and sucked on it, his hands securely on your ass. Though he had just come, you both knew it would just be a matter of a few minutes until he was rock solid again and all you had to do was make good of the time until then. 

“Mmhpf...fuck…” He mumbled against your skin. “My girl tastes so damn good.”

It should’ve been terrifying to hear: a cannibal telling you that you tasted good? Yet as you heard it, all you felt was the perfect mix of love and lust. You didn’t have a single ounce of fear in your body over it. Only trust. 

Even as he nibbled on you, all you could focus on was how your core throbbed against his hardening cock. You grinded against it, a wordless way to explain how much you needed him. His tongue lingered against your collarbone before pulling away to look up at you, smiling, waiting for you to say something. Of course, here, he was waiting for you to beg for it. He wanted to hear exactly what you wanted. 

You took a shaky breath. “Please fuck me, Bobby and fuck me hard.”

The sound of his real name on your lips got him in a particular mood. He picked you up by your hips and dropped you straight onto his cock. You yelped in surprise and your hands flung to his shoulders, clinging for dear life as he began to bounce you up and down. The bed creaked loudly underneath the two of you, almost to the same volume as “Break on Through,” which started playing. The walls of your cunt clenched around his length tightly and he threw his head back and groaned loudly, relishing in the sensation. You couldn’t control any of your own noises, including one especially pleased sounding cry as during one bounce, your clit rubbed against his pubic bone. The stimulation was too much for you to handle and Robert suddenly deciding to smack your ass did not help. Well, it _did_ help in making you feel so damn good, but god, you knew you were gonna feel like jello the next day. 

Rolling his head forward to watch you, he smiled wide, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

“Dunno wh-who Bobby is...but good ol’ Chop Top is gonna f-fuck you twice as hard as him.” Another slap to your ass as he reached up, teasing the idea of kissing you. “Fuck you r-real’ good and hard ‘cause yer mine. Yer fuckin’ mine.”

You quickly nodded, pressing your lips to his. It was a messy, sloppy kiss, but it was perfect. His pace quickened as he went slack jawed against your lips, moaning and gasping out various profanities. With one of his hands still on your ass, the other moved up to cup your breast, thumb rapidly circling your nipple. Your insides were scorching hot and twisted tight as you grinded hard against him.

“F-Fuck!” You cried out. “F-Fuckin Christ, Chop, I’m gonna-”

“I-I know, doll. Me too.”

You came first, clenching around him as tightly as you could, feeling absolutely drenched as your thighs trembled and your back arch. With one last grunt, he emptied himself into you and collapsed onto the bed, cock twitching wildly from inside you. You must’ve sat like that for a good five minutes, sweating as both of your breathing returned to normal. You carefully climbed off of him, falling to your knees once you weren’t hovering over him anymore.

“Shit...I-I’m definitely gonna feel this tomorrow.”

“Heh...I hope so.” Robert muttered smugly, opening one of his arms to urge you to lay with him as if you needed any urging at all.

Laying down next to him, you took his wig off and placed it on the nightstand. You didn’t even get a chance to get a good look at his plate before you rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes as he wrapped his arm around you. You ran a hand up and down his chest, twirling your fingers through his necklaces and tracing the lines of his muscles. 

“God...yer too fuckin’ good to me, I-I swear.” He chuckled, leaning over to kiss your forehead. 

“Mmm...I should be saying the same thing to you…” You replied sweetly. “Makin’ me feel so good while you’re so weak and tired.”

“R-Right, uh...heheh...y-you know I was just lyin’ my ass off ‘bout that, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Heh...w-well...th-thanks for playin’ along.”

“Thanks for fuckin’ my brains out.”

“My pleasure…”


End file.
